


Coup De Foudre

by Aerographer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Priest Peter Parker, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, priest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: Peter Parker had not always been a priest. Once, he was just a man. A young man of twenty, who still had his family. But then, his Uncle, the man who raised him, caught ill. He did not recover. Later, his Aunt met the same fate, and Peter was alone. He had no one, except himself.





	Coup De Foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey5268](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey5268/gifts).

> Corey slapped this hot prompt in Isn't It Bromantic and I fuckin was so inspired I pumped this out in less than a week

Peter Parker had not always been a priest. Once, he was just a man. A young man of twenty, who still had his family. But then, his Uncle, the man who raised him, caught ill. He did not recover. Later, his Aunt met the same fate, and Peter was alone. He had no one, except himself.

He was so, so alone. It consumed him, ate him from the inside out. Peter longed for something, anything, to help him. For a short while, he found comfort in his friends, Gwendolyn, Mary Jane, and Jonathan. But they moved on, in their own time.

Then, by the will of God, Peter entered the Church. An invisible force beckoned him through the wooden doors. He felt as though he was seeing the building for the first time. The awe and hope he felt, filled him from his heart. A priest, robed in white, approached Peter with a knowing look.

“Welcome, my son. How may I help you in your times of need.”

“Father, I have no one. My family has passed, my friends have moved, I am alone. I am without purpose.”

The priest smiles.

“That is not true, child, you have the Lord. You are always welcome here.”

Peter lets these words sink into his skin. Into his soul.

He comes back to the church the next day, and the next, and the next.

Every day, he greets Father Wagner, he sits at the front pew, and he prays. He comes for mass, morning and evening. He feels as though he belongs. He has reason once more.

Peter joins Father Wagner in the priesthood. He takes his vows. He will never lay with someone, will not accept coin, and will forever be obedient to God. He is proud of himself. Proud of the way his life has turned. The townsfolk call him Father Parker, and they love him. They are happy for him. Peter feels  _ loved. _ While Father Wagner and Father Murdock do mass and evening prayer, Peter does what he has always done best. He helps people. Every day, he sits in the confession booth, and listens. He listens as men and women tell him their sin. How they stole from their neighbor, or have been looking at others. Peter helps them, and he loves every second of it. He is happy. He is free.

Then the townsmen began to whisper of a stranger in town. A man, tall as a tree, and just as wide. Peter invisions a pot-bellied rich man. A man of greed. A man of politics. He couldn’t have been more wrong. When the newcomer enters the Church, Peter cannot speak. He is tall, yes, but the only wide thing about him is the width of his shoulders. He is strong, Peter can see his muscles through the shirt he wears. His skin is scarred. A map of burns. His eyes are as clear as the sky, and Peter still cannot speak. The stranger smiles, shyly, and Peter  _ breathes. _ He is a  _ priest _ . He  _ cannot _ be thinking of someone in sinful ways, let alone another  _ man _ .

The man’s name is Wade. His visits start to become regular. He sits in the front pew and watches Peter speak. Every time Peter delivers mass, Wade is there. Wade’s presence begins to give Peter new confidence. If one man can enjoy his sermon so greatly, others must share the sentiment, right?

As the days and weeks turn into months, Peter and Wade began to get closer. They speak outside of Church, they go on walks together. Wade one day offers to buy Peter a drink. Peter just laughs fondly, places his hand on Wade’s arm, and politely refuses. “I am a priest, Wade, and priests cannot drink.” Wade goes red, splutters out apologies, and Peter just covers his mouth to hide his smile. He is in love with this man. He is in love, but he is forbidden.

When Father Brock falls ill, Peter takes over his duties of Confession. He is happy to do something he enjoys so greatly. He sees Wade sitting in the pews, looking at Peter curiously. Peter smiles, and waves, before he enters the booth. His day is relaxing, until it isn’t.

Peter hears the door to the booth next opening. He waits a moment.

“Forgive me Father, I have sinned.”

Peter closes his eyes. He recognizes the voice speaking. 

“Speak, my son, and be free of burden.”

There is a beat of silence, and then a deep breath.

“I have fallen in love with another man.”

Peter exhales.

“He is forbidden to me, but oh how I love him. His eyes entrance me, his movements are hypnotic. His voice soothes my heart, and his mere presence sets a fire in my stomach. I wish to hold him in my arms, to hear his heartbeat. I wish to love him like he deserves.”

Peter feels jealousy boil up in his heart. It chokes him.

“Love is the most pure experience in the world. The Lord has blessed you with these feelings. They are not a sin, and this man, who you love so, is so very lucky to have your heart with him.”

There is another moment of silence, after Peter speaks.

“I will tell him soon, and I only wish I do not lose his friendship.”

Peter feels tears in his eyes.

“He would be a fool, to be without you.”

The door opens, and Peter is left alone. He does not cry.

That night, when Peter dreams, it is of scarred hands touching his body. Lips on his, limbs pressed together. When he wakes, there is a mess in his nightclothes, and he is  _ ashamed. _ Lusting so strongly after a man who he cannot have.

The next morning, Wade corners him in the garden, far from the eyes of others.

"I do not understand," Wade breathes. "Why the Lord sees fit to punish me."

Peter stares at the man, wide eyed.

"I-I do not, I'm afraid I am not following."

Wade steps even closer.

"I do not understand, how the Lord can put someone as awesome as you on this world, and make you forbidden. Why does He wish to punish me?"

Peter cannot respond. Wade has it reversed. Peter is not the one who is awesome. Wade, who steals the air from Peter's lungs, who takes the strength from his knees. Wade is the truly awe inspiring one.

"I am the one being punished," he whispers. "For the Lord has seen it fit for you to tempt me away from my vows. The Lord has given you to me, and yet I am unable to hold."

Wade sighs. A whisper of a sound. He reaches forward and his fingertips brush Peter's lips. Peter breathes into the touch. He is enraptured.

“I long for you,” Wade’s hand caresses Peter’s cheek. “I long to feel your lips, to touch your body, to have you. I want for you so strongly.”

Peter swallows.

“I-I, Wade. I cannot. I am forbidden. I want the same, but I am forbidden.”

Wade leans forward, his lips brush Peter’s cheek.

“Leave with me, Peter. Come to the New World with me, where we can love without consequence.”

“I- Wade-”

“Think of it, my love, we can love, and touch, and hold. I can kiss you every morning and every night. I can give you everything you deserve. I can give you the whole world, Peter. I can give you the world.”

Peter opens his eyes, unaware that he had closed them. He presses his cheek to Wade’s.

“I will have to think about it, Wade.”

Wade takes a step back, his face is falling.

“Of course.”

Peter swallows, and in a moment of brashness, leans forward and presses a kiss to Wade’s cheek.

His face heats as he scurries back inside. He doesn’t look at Wade.

Peter knows that Father Wagner is in the Confession booth, and Peter has his sins to confess. He doesn’t hesitate before he steps inside, opposite of where he usually sits.

He takes a deep breath.

“Forgive me Father, I have sinned.”

Peter feels shame heavy in his heart.

“Confide in me, my son, and be free of your burdens.”

Peter takes a deep breath.

“I am being tempted. Away from my vows. I have fallen in love, I wish to indulge in the pleasures of flesh with him, I-”

He stopped abruptly, he had revealed the object of his affection.

“He wants me to leave with him, to go to the New World. And I want to. I want to so badly, Father. I love him.”

There was silence from the booth next.

“My son, there is nothing more pure than a love from the heart. If you want to leave, if you want to love this man freely, you should. The Lord created humans to have feelings, not because they are sinful, but because they  _ are  _ human. To feel, is to be man.”

Peter began to weep.

“Father, thank you.”

Peter sprints to his room. He pulls the few things he has from his small dresser and shoves them in his only bag. He is leaving. Peter is  _ leaving. _ He doesn’t even want to think about it, he just wants to leave. To be with Wade. Peter feels as though he’s been waiting his whole life for this one moment. And it’s finally here. The Priesthood gave him something, but it didn’t fill the void, not completely. And now, Peter has something that fills his heart with such joy and love, and he is never going to let it go.

Wade kisses Peter awake every morning, and has him before they sleep. He has given Peter the world. But he has also given the sun, and the moon, and every star in the sky. Peter has never been happier.


End file.
